New home in Ocean Bluff
by sweetredranger
Summary: After Madeline moves to ocean bluff. She runs into three expelled student from Phai Zhuq who bully her and take her necklace. while trying to get it back she release her animal spirt the snow leapord. What will she do now?
1. A freash start not

Name: Madeline

age: 19

appearance: long curly brown hair, hazel eyes, average build, and height around 5'6"

personality: bubbly, kind spirited, and friendly

other information: her father died in a car accident two days before her fourth birthday. The only other family she has is her mother Fiona

* * *

Chapter 1: a fresh start

Madeline's POV

I was walking around town in a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts. I was thinking that I didn't want to move away because I was worried about my mom since I was her only child. I knew that the house was going to be even emptier now that I was gone. The house already felt empty to me after my father passed away but then mom knew I needed to start over someplace new. I had just got phone with the manager of the apartment complex where I was planning on staying in. The manager told me that I application had arrived two days too late and they had to give way to my apartment to someone else.

"Man can't things possibly get any worse" I thought to myself

I had been walking around town all day and I was starving not to mention exhausted. I took my wallet out of my purse and opened it to find that only had $2.45 left. I knew that I could get a decent meal with that small amount of money. I walk in the park saw an empty pavilion and decided to go over to it. When I went inside I set my things down and sit down on the ground myself. The floorboards felt cool on my bare legs but I didn't care because I was so tired. A few seconds later I close my eyes and took a well deserved nap.

15 min. later

RJ's POV

I was walking back to jungle karma pizza with my father. We had decided to take a shortcut to the Park and about halfway through my father noticed a young girl being bullied. "I recognize those boys" my father said. "Who are they dad?" I asked. "They were expelled from Phai Zhuq a few days ago" he answered I could tell that that the girl wasn't looking for any trouble but the boys didn't care as they continued to use their kung fu to hurt the poor girl. My father and I couldn't stand by and watch this anymore so we rushed over to help the girl. When we arrived two of three boys had pinned her to the ground and third boy grabbed her necklace and yanked it off her neck.

"No my dad gave it to me so get it back" She yelled. "Sorry can't do that" the boy taunted. The girl growls and a magenta color light surrounds her then snow Leopard appears. It frees her from the boys had her pinned. As she got to her feet it disappeared and she goes over the boy who took her necklace. "Give me back my necklace now!" She ordered

The boy refused and grabbed her wrist dragged her towards trees. Then slam her shoulder hard against it and she screamed out in pain. The boy let go of her wrist and she dropped to the ground. He bent down so he was at eye level with her and made a fist. He was about to punch her in the face but my father blocked the punch before it landed.

"Stop that" my father said pulling the bully away. I walk over to her and bent down to be at eye level with her. "I am RJ Are you all right?" I asked her. "Yes I'm fine thanks for your help RJ I'm Madeline." she said. Madeline tried to get back her feet but I noticed a big bruise starting to form on her shoulder. The bruise made it very difficult for her to put any of her body weight on it so she fell back down to the ground. She also had a few cuts on her face and a really bad scrape on her left knee.

"Take it easy my dad and I are going to hope you" I said. "Thank you again just get my necklace back" she said barely audible. I could tell that she was already exhausted even before the bullies came. A few seconds later she drifted out of consciousness. My dad came back with Madeline's necklace in his hand. "We should bring her back to the loft" my father suggested I nodded and gently picked her up so that didn't make any of her injuries worse. Then my dad and I continued on her way back to jungle karma pizza.

* * *

**Authors note: will Madeline become a Ranger? Tell me what you like or you didn't like. If you have any ideas for future chapters don't be afraid to review for send me a PM. I would appreciate any kind of feedback.**

.


	2. where am I?

Madeline's POV

I woke up in a hammock wrapped up in a warm fuzzy blanket. I blink my eyes a few times to allow them to adjust to the brightness of the room. I look to my left to see my father's face looking back at me with a smile. I knew I was tired from everything that had happened so far today but I didn't know why my vision was beginning to get blurry all of a sudden."Dad why is everything blurry?" I asked him. "That's because you have a fever Madeline you need to rest." He replied. "But dad I'm fine really." I protested as I begin to get out of the hammock. "Nice try but that's just the fever talking" he said as he laid me back down. He rang out another damp rag and put it on my forehead. "Try to get some rest all right." was the last thing he said to me before I drifted back to sleep again.

Master Finn's POV

Madeline had repositioned her head on the pillow so I fixed the rag on her forehead. I was still trying to figure out why she was calling me dad. A few seconds later RJ came in and walks over to me. "Any idea why she just called you dad?" My son asked very curious. "She is delirious son that's all" I answered hoping that was the real reason behind it. RJ had figured that she should be back to her old self once her fever broke. Her fever wasn't too high so she would be better in a few hours. I told RJ that we should leave so she could have some peace and quiet to rest. We leave the room as quite as mice. I close the door slowly and look back at her for some reason I felt that she had a whole in her heart that a father figure in her life once filled it.

A few hours later

Madeline's POV

I woke up feeling much better and my vision had returned to normal. I hear a knock at the door. "Hey Madeline you awake?" RJ asked from the other side. "Yes" I called back to him. RJ walks in with a tray in his hands. He set the tray down on the little table next to the hammock. "I see your bubbly personality is back so I guess you're feeling better." he said with a smile. "Has anyone told you that you're smart RJ?" I asked. He just laughed as he asked his next question. "You hungry?" he inquired as he picks the tray back up. I nodded and slowly sat up in the hammock. He set the tray on my lap (the food on the tray was a grilled cheese sandwich, a bowl of tomato soup, and glass of milk). "Uh this looks delicious but I can't eat cheese or drink the milk." I said

"Don't worry the cheese is soy the milk as well." he informed me. "How did you know I was..?" I asked perplexed. "Lactose intolerant" he said completing my question. I nodded and He told me that my cell phone had been going off for the past few hours. He answered it and told my mom that I was fine. She had told him about my allergy. I just smiled because I knew she would have called to check up on me eventually. I picked up one half of the sandwich took a huge bite out of it and chewed it slowly to savor the flavor. I was hungrier than I thought because a few minutes later I had polished off the whole tray. I hand him the tray and get out of the hammock completely. I go over to the dresser where the rest of my belongs were. I put my necklace into my hoodie pocket. Them put my back pack on my back, and picked up my guitar case.

"Thanks for everything but I should get going" I told him as I began to leave the room. "You don't have to move in so to speak but you should stay until you're back to full strength." he suggested hoping that I would stay. "I appreciate your concern but I have caused you enough trouble as it is.' I said as I got to the door way.

**AN: Will RJ be able to convince Madeline to stay? Remember reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Dad is the really you?

RJ's POV

I was trying my best to convince Madeline to stay here. "Do you even have a place to stay in town if you don't mind me asking?" I say. "Well I would have in the apartment complex a few blocks away if the managers would have gotten my application a few days earlier." she replies. "So they gave away your spot to someone else." I say. She nods and starts to go down the steps. "There is more than enough room here you could always stay here until you can find another place." I suggest. She turns back around and gives me a surprised look. "You would really do that for me but you don't even know me that well RJ." she says. "True but we are friends aren't we?" I reply. "I guess we are you're doing what any good friend would do." she says. "So does that mean you'll stay?' I ask. "Yeah I guess I could stay for a while." she says with a smile.

Madeline's POV

I walk back up the stairs and put my things back in my room. "So you can play the guitar?" RJ asks looking at my guitar case. "Yeah and I sing a little too." I answer. "The jukebox downstairs has been broken for a while so you think you could play a few songs for the customers in the pizza shop?" he asks. "Well I guess I could sounds like fun but I haven't sung in a while so there is no grantee that I'm going to sound like an angel." I say. RJ tells me it was ok that all he wants was a little music for the shop. I open the guitar case took the guitar and the shoulder strap from the case. I attach the shoulder strap to the guitar and put the guitar over my left shoulder. We leave my room and head back downstairs.

When I saw the pizzeria for the first time I loved the atmosphere of the room and the design was cute too. RJ grabs an extra chair from the sitting area near the cash register. He set it in front of the Jukebox. I walk over to it. I sat down and tune my guitar.

RJ's POV

"Who is the new girl?" Dominic asks me. "Her name is Madeline." I reply. I could tell that my old friend is starting to develope a crush on Madeline. After Madeline had finishs tuneing her guitar. She began to play her first song "Firework" by Katy Perry. As she starts to sing I could tell that she has little confidence in her voice. After she hears herself hitting the correct notes and signing on key she begins to get more into her performance.

Madeline  
Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

During the song Dominic couldn't keep himself from smiling like a love-sick puppy. I walk over to her with a glass of water and she smiled back at me. "So how did I sound?" she asks as she takes the glass from my hand. "Really good" I compliment. After she takes a few sips of the water. She sets the glass of water on the floor next to her. "You ready for another song?" she asks. "I know someone who else would love to hear so sing some more." I reply. "Who?" she asks me as a confused look comez to her face . "My friend Dominick he has stopped staring at you since you started sing." I reply. "So I guess I shouldn't disappoint my new fan." She jokes. I nod and walk back over to Dom. Madeline starts to play her next song "One Thing" By One Direction

Madeline

I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my Kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe  
Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
WOAH  
Yeah! you've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Madeline's POV

After I finish the song and look back over at RJ. I notice a boy standing next to him must be Dominick since he is grinning like a love-sick puppy. I couldn't help but smile myself because I hated to admit it but he was kinda cute. So I got up from the chair and walk over to them. "You sounded amazing" he complements. "Thanks Dominic right." I say offering him a friendly hand shake. "Yup" he says as he shook my hand. "I bet I can guess your animal spirit." I say. "Really?" he asks. as he released my hand. "Yeah strong and powerful your spirit is the rhino." I say. "Right how did you know that?" he askes me very curious. "Well my mom was a master at Pai Zhua my father too." I say "Wait your mother was master Snowy and your father was mater Lep." RJ interjects. "Yup that sounds like them." I say as I try my best to keep my composure.

RJ kept saying how great a master my father was. I never heard so many good things being said about my dad before. "Hey Maddie, you ok?" Dominic asks me as he saw me trying to hold back the tears. "Yeah Dominic, I'm fine," I reply. "You haven't talked about your father in while have you?" RJ asks. "Yeah since the day he passed away in that car accident. It was kinda hard for me to talk about him." I reply. Then I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Maddie I need to talk to you." The voice said. I turn around and saw my father. "Dad is that really you?" I ask. "Yes sweetheart I need you to listen I can't stay in this form for long." He says. I nod and listen to what my father was going to tell me. "Dai Shi has returned and you have to help your new friends battle him." He says. "How dad I'm not a strong like you." I say. "yes you are Maddie you have the spirit of the snow leopard. Which means you have my strength and your mothers grace." My dad points out. "That maybe true dad but I don't have any kung fu skills." I remind him. "True but your new friends could teach you and I also know that my daughter is a fast learner just like her father." He says as he began to fade away. "Dad don't leave there is so much I want to ask you." I yell. "I know sweetheart but I have to go remember I'm always watching over you." Were the last words he spoke before he disappears completely and those words seem to echo in my head.

**Author's Note: Ch 3 is done. If you have any ideas for a weapon for Maddie post a review. **


	4. Madeline's First day at work

Madeline's POV

"So you guys saw that right?" I ask Dominick and RJ. "Yeah we did Maddeline." Dominick replies. "Ok so now what?" I say as I ask my next question. "You could sing another song." Dominick suggests. "I could do that I guess but how about you introduce me to the rest of your friends first." I say as I notice two more boys and two girls walk up. "Yeah Dom I couldn't agree more." said one boy who had brown hair.

Dominick turns around to face him. "Madeline this Casey, the short one is Theo, the girl with long blonde hair is Lilly, and the other girl with shorter blonde hair is Fran." Dominic says. I wave to them and told them it was nice to meet them. "It's nice to meet you to Madeline" Casey says with a smile. I told the other that I would try to get to know them better after my next song.

Dominic's POV

Madeline walks back over to the chair and retuned her guitar. She began to play a song I didn't recognize

Madeline

Yesterday I got a call  
Someone I didn't know at all passed away  
Mama said yeah you know him  
You went to school with both his kids  
They lived out on Prescott lane  
She said you should've seen the line  
Mrs. Johnson said to tell you hi

Thank God for hometowns  
And all the love that makes you go round  
Thank God for the country lines that welcome you back in  
When you were dying to get out  
Thank God for Church pews  
And all the faces that won't forget you  
Cause when you're lost in this crazy world  
You got somewhere to go and get found  
Thank God for hometowns  
Yeah

Last June my cousin tied the knot,  
Didn't know if I'd go or not  
But I'm sure glad I did  
It was a pretty good haul but worth the drive  
I could feel myself come back to life  
The closer that I'd get  
First red light I rolled the windows down  
Breathed it in and took a look around

Thank God for hometowns  
First kisses and touchdowns  
Thank God for the county lines that welcome you back in  
When you were dying to get out  
Thank God for Church pews  
And all the faces that won't forget you  
And when you're lost in this crazy world  
You got somewhere to go and get found  
Thank God for hometowns  
Yeah

I always find another piece of me  
Walking down these old familiar streets

Thank God for hometowns  
And all the love that makes them go round  
Thank God for the county lines that welcome you back in  
When you were dying to get out  
Thank God for Church pews  
And all the faces that won't forget you  
And when you're lost in this crazy world  
You got somewhere to go and get found  
Thank God for hometowns  
Thank God for hometowns

After she sings the last note everyone claps. I walk over to her and she had a big smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" I ask her. "Because I never done anything like this before and I didn't think my voice was that good." She replies still smiling. "Well you voice sounds amazing and what was that song you just sang?" I say. "Thanks Dominic and the song was a new one from Carrie Underwood." She replies. "Well it was a pretty song." I say. "Yeah I thought so too." She says. "Hey Dom the lunch rush is about to start so I'm going need you manning the kitchen with Casey. " RJ calls to me. "You got it boss." I call back. I head to the kitchen to get to work.

Madeline's POV

RJ asks me to sing during the lunch rush. I tell him that I would love to and he went to unlock the door. Then the customers start to file in. The first two to file in where a father with his six-year-old daughter. "Daddy can I ask the girl with guitar if she could sing my favorite song?" she asks her father. "Sure sweetie pie" the father answers. The little girl walks up to me so I got up from the chair to get down to her level. "Hey sweetie I'm Madeline, what's your name?" I ask her. "I'm Sophia." The girl answers. "So do you have a favorite song Sophia?" I ask. "Yup can you play "Baby" by Justin Bieber please?" Sophia replies with a sweet smile on her face. "Sure thing Sophia" I say. She thanks me and went back to her father. I really didn't care for Justin Bieber but I was happy that I could make Sophia smile. So I got back to my feet and sat down in the chair.

"HI everyone I'm Madeline and I'm going to sing for you. If you have any request I'll take them after this song." I say to the crowd. I look up the chords for 'Baby' on my Ipad that is on the table in front of me. Once I found it I began to play the song and the restaurant begins to fill with cheers. Then I begin to sing.

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone

When the song ended the crowd in the restaurant cheer loudly and applause roar though the room. "Anyone have a request?" I ask the crowd. "Please play Skyscraper by Demi Lovato." One customer from the back of the restaurant shouts. "Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift" a second customer shouts. "Stand by Rascal Flatts." A third customer shouts. I love all of those songs so I decide to play the songs in the order they were suggested. When I finish singing 'Stand' my voice is beginning to get tired so I bent down to get the glass of water from the floor next to the chair. I drank the rest of the water in the glass in one big gulp.

I notice Sophia and her father finishing up the meal. They went to the cash register to pay the check. "I love the new live music it makes us wanted to come back to eat her again." Sophia's father says. "Thank you for the kind words." RJ says as he gave him back his change. "Daddy can I give Madeline a tip because she is such a good singer." Sophia says. He nods and gives her a dollar. She comes up to me and gives me the dollar. "Thank you so much sweetie."I say, as I gratefully accept the dollar. She says you're welcome and walks back to her father. As they left the restaurant she waves goodbye. I wave back to her. I go back to work and I really enjoy all the positive feedback everyone is gving me. When RJ closed down for the day I made $25 dollars in tips. I get up from the chair and walk over to Casey and the others. "I can't believe how many people came in today." Casey says. "I know and it's all because of Madeline." Dominic says as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Thanks Dominic" I say as I start to blush a little.

**Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and as always reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Animal instincts

Normal POV

Another lunch rush came to an end. Madeline picks up the tip jar (which is filled to the top) walks over to the counter and sets it down. Then she walks back over to her chair tp get her guitar. She turns around and sees Dominick standing behind her. He has a a glass of water in his hand. "Hello Dom." she says. "HI, Madeline you sound amazing like always." he compliments, as he hands her a glass of water. She thanks him ans takes the glass of water from his hand. A few seconds later their fingers touch and Madeline fells her heart rate increase. "What's wrong with me?" she thinks to herself.

The two of them didn't know it but during that time their animal spirits were becoming one. Madeline felt Dominick's rhino spirit's strength flow through her body. Dominick feels the grace of Madeline's spirit doing the same thing. A few seconds later the room starts to spin around her and she faints. Dominick quickly puts the glass back on the table next to him. Then catches Madeline before she hits the floor. "Madeline." Dominick shouts. The others hear the commotion from the kitchen and rush out to see Dominick cradling Madeline in his arms.

The go over to him with looks of confusion and worry on their faces. "Dom, what happened?" Casey asks. "Don't know Case all I did was give her glass of water. Then our fingers touched and she fainted." he answers. "Poor Dom he doesn't even know what that really means." RJ thinks to himself. "Dom take Madeline up to the loft." RJ suggests. Dominick nods and carries her up to the loft. RJ follows Dominick and he tells the other to stay in the pizzeria to clean up.

A few minutes later Madeline slowly starts to come around. "What happened?" she asks very confused by why she was in a hammock in the loft. She looks to her left and sees Dominick's face. "You fainted so RJ told me to bring you up here." Dominick answers. "OK, that covers how I ended up in the loft." she says. "Maddie can I ask you something?" RJ asks. Madeline looks over towards RJ. "What is it?" she replies. "When you and Dom's fingers touched what exactly happened?" he asks. "Well it's kind of hard to explain. I felt Dominick's animal spirit flow through my body. " she answers, as she starts to sit up in the hammock.

"Dom, did you feel the same thing?" RJ asks. "Yeah, I did but what does that mean exactly?" Dominick asks. "It means that you two are meant to be together." RJ answers. "What?" Dominick and Madeline state together. "Sorry guys, but it's the truth." RJ says. The two teenagers look at each other and smile. "RJ one more thing is the animal spirit thing going to happen every time we hold hands?" Madeline asks. "Don't worry Maddie that only happens once." RJ answers. She sighs with relief.

Then Dominick helps Madeline out of the hammock and she looks up at him. "So what are we supposed to do now?" she asks. "First we should go back down to the pizzeria so the other can see that you're all right. As for us how's about we take things one day at a time and see what happens." he answers. "Sounds good." she says, as he takes a hold of Dominick's right hand. Then the three of them head back down stairs to the pizzeria.

* * *

**AN: How will the other rangers react to the new couple? **

**Sorry about the late update and if its a little short. **

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought.**


	6. Animal spirit control problems

Madeline's POV

Dominick and I walked down the steps into the kitchen. "Hey, Madeline I am so happy to see that you're all right.' Lilly says. "Thanks Lilly."I say. "Yeah she has a new boyfriend.' Theo says noticing I was holding Dominick's hand. "Do you have a problem with that jaguar boy?" I say as I quickly let go of Dominick's hand. Then my finger nails turned into to claws and I charge in towards Theo. I was about to slash my hand across his face. Then Dominick garbs a hold of my hand right before my claws touched Theo's face. "Easy kitten easy." Dominick says trying to calm me down.

I look at Theo and see a look of fear in his eyes. "Sorry Theo I guess I'm not very good at controlling my animal spirit yet." I apologize. A few seconds later my claws disappear and my finger nails returned. "It's ok your still learning." Theo says accepting my apology. "Just one more question Madeline. Have you even had a boyfriend before?" Theo asks. "Nope." I answer. "Really?" he asks. "Yup I went to an all girl's school so the dating thing never really happened." I answer. "Wow I bet that stunk?" Theo adds. "Maybe a little but as you can see I survived."I say. "How's about I give you a tour of the city?" Dominick asks. "That would be great." I answer. "Cool let's go." he says he led me out of the kitchen.

Dominick's POV

Madeline and I are walking down the street when she stops dead in her tracks. "Hey kitten what's wrong?" I ask. "Shush did you hear that?" she replies. "No what did you hear?" I say. "Just be quiet and listen." she says. A few seconds later I hear the faint sound of a cat meowing. "It sounds like a cat." I say. "It's coming form over there. Come on let's check it out." she says.

We turn into the ally and see the cat lying on the pavement. Every time it tries to get to its feet. A man just whips it again with a leather whip. After the cat fell to the ground again it lets out another weak growl. "Oh shut up flea bag." The man says as he is about to hit the cat with the whip again. I could tell Madeline wasn't going to stand by and watch this poor creature get hurt any more than it all ready was. She ran over and used her body to shield the cat from the whip. Madeline cries out in pain as the whip hits her. "Hey get out of my way little girl." The man says.

"No I'm not going to let you hurt this animal anymore." Madeline says. "That cat deserves what coming to it." The man says. "Why are you doing this?" Madeline asks. "That cat wouldn't stop growling at me." The man answers. Madeline looks behind her and see a litter of kittens under the dumpster. "She was only trying to protect her babies." Madeline says as she looks back over at the man. "I don't believe you little girl just leave now I don't want to hurt you." The man says. "That doesn't make any sense you don't want to hurt me but you'll continue to hurt this poor creature. I won't let you." Madeline says in a very angry tone.

Then I notice a pink light start surround Madeline. Her finger nails start to turn into claws again and her eyes changed color as well. "Madeline no don't do it.' I yell. Then I run over to her to try to get her to come back. This time I was too late Madeline already had charged into towards the man. She used her claws to destroy the whip. The man has a look of pure fear in his eyes. Then she pins the man to the ground. Madeline was about the slash her claws across the man face but she stops. "Listen to me creep; I'll let you go only if you promise never to hurt another animal in this city again."Madeline says. "OK I promise cross my heart." The man says, "OK, Madeline says as she gets off the man. The man slowly backs away then ran out of the ally as fast as he could.

Just then RJ and Master fin showed up. "Dominick what happen?" RJ asks. "Madeline was protecting the cat. Then after the man who was hurting it said he was going to keep hurt it. Madeline just snapped." I answer. "In other words her animal spirit took control of her." Master fin says. "Dominick My dad and I will help the cat and her kittens. You go try to calm down Madeline." RJ says. "You got it boss." I say.

I slowly approach Madeline and place my hand on her shoulder. Then she turns around and I see her eyes still had a cat-like look to them. "Madeline I need you to calm down ok." I say. Madeline starts to growl an angry growl. I pull her into a hug and start to run my fingers through her hair. "I hope this works." I think to myself. The growls turned to soft purrs a few minutes later. Then I look down at her again and see that her eyes had returned to normal. Her claws had turned back into finger nails too.

Madeline looks up at me and I give her a small smile. "Hey Maddie, I'm so happy that your back." I say "Happy that I'm back what happened?" she asks. "Your animal spirit took control and you scared that man to death.' I answer. "I really did that?" she asks. "I'm afraid so." I answer. Madeline quickly pushes me away and ran out of the alley. "Madeline come back!" I yell. RJ and Master Fin walk up to. RJ had the mother cat wrapped up in his jacket. The kittens were wrapped up in Master Fin's jacket. "Dom, you go find Madeline. My dad and I will take these animals to the vet." RJ says. I nod and ran off to go find my new girlfriend.

* * *

**AN: Will Dominick find Madeline?  
****Will that poor mother kitty be all right and what will happen to her kittens? Your question will be answered in the next chapter.  
Don't be afraid to post a review to let me know what you thought.  
I appreciate any feedback that you have. **


	7. Madeline kidnapped!

Normal POV

Dominic stops in the park and walks over to one of the pavilions. He walks inside one and sees Madeline sitting with her knees to her chest. Madeline hears Dominic walk in. She slowly looks up at him and started to dry the tears from her eyes. "Maddie I'm so glad that I found you." Dominic says as he walks closer. "Dominick that's close enough. I'm a monster just stay away from me." Madeline Says. Dominick sat down next to her and tells her that she's not a monster. She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Then they look at each other and their eyes meet for the first time. Then Dominick leans in and kisses her. After they back away Madeline starts to cry again because she doesn't know if she likes him but she thinks she does. Madeline, are you ok?" Dominic asks. Madeline just gets up and she runs away again. Dominic grabs her by the arm and asks again. She turns around and takes a deep breath. "I love you Dominic." she says. Dominick doesn't know what to say and just stares at her. Madeline takes that as he doesn't love her so she walks away before Dominick could say something. "I love you too" Dominick yells.

Madeline turns back around and walks back over to him. Then they kiss again. "I love so much I couldn't deal with myself if something happened to you so will you be my girlfriend." Dominic says. "I thought I already was. "Madeline says."You are" Dominick says. Then they walk back to the pizzeria. They get about half way back but some rensii show up. One grabs her and another kicks her in the stomach. She screams out in pain. "Madeline don't worry I'm coming" Dominic yells. Then he morphs up and tries to beat the rensii but doesn't and they kidnap her.

Then a few minutes later the other rangers show up to help him. They find that the rensii are gone and Dominick is on his knees and is pounding his fist on the ground. The team walks over to him. "Dom, Where's Madeline?" RJ asks. "The rensii kidnapped her." Dominick answers as he looks over at him.


	8. Madeline rescued not

Normal POV

Madeline wakes up and tries to get an idea of where she is. "Well hello young lady." Dai shi says as he enter the cell. "Who are you?" Madeline asks. "I'm Dai Shi." he answers. "Ok, Dai Shi where am I?" Madeline asks. "You're at my temple." Dai shi answers. "Why am I here what do you want with me?" Madeline asks. "I want your animal spirit." Dai shi answers. "What makes you think I'm just going to give it to you?" Madeline says. "You won't have any choice when I'm through with you.' Dai shi says. Then some rinshi enter the and start to punch and kick her in the stomach. Madeline starts to scream out in pain.

Back to the pizzeria Dominick and the team are in the loft. "I can't believe that I let her get kidnapped." Dominick says. "Dom don't beat yourself up you were surrounded." RJ tells him. "I know but I still should have done more." Dominick says. Everyone tries to come up with a plan to find out where Madeline is. Then all of a sudden Dominick feels a sharp pain in his stomach. "Dom, what wrong?" RJ asks. "I don't know but wherever is happening to Madeline it's like I can feel it to." Dominick answers. "Man that's weird.' Theo says. "That means that Madeline has to be at Dai Shi's temple." Casey says. "How do you know that Casey?" Dominick asks as the pain in his stomach subsides.

Casey finds footage from the security cam. The other rangers watches as the ren shi are carrying an unconscious Madeline into the temple. "Guys here the plan I'll go to the temple and rescue Madeline." Dominick says. "Dom that's crazy.' Theo says. "I know Theo but we just can't leave Madeline with Dai shi." Dominick argues. "True but we are going with you." Casey says. Dominick nods and the team head off to the temple.

Back at the temple Dai Shi tells the rinshi to stop. "So are you going to give me your animal spirit?" Dai Shi asks. Madeline slowly gets to her feet, "never" Madeline says. "Fine have it your way." Dai Shi says. The rinshi start to punch her again. After she falls to the ground again the rinshi grab her and are about to hit her again. Madeline lets out a loud growl and her hand become claws and she start to slash the rinshi. "So she is finally awake." Dai shi says happily.

The rangers had found their way into the temple and hear the sound of growling and rinshi being destroyed. The rangers follow the sound and find the cell that Madeline is being held in. "Madeline you have to stop." Dominick yells as he runs into the room. Dai Shi tries to stop him but Dominick is able to knock him against the far wall so hard that he is knocked unconscious. Dominick goes up to Madeline and gives her a big hug. Madeline starts to feel the presence of Dom's animal spirit. She starts to calm down then she looks back up at him.

"Dominick I know you would come to save me." Madeline says. "What are we chopped liver" Theo says. "Why is Dom the only one who can bring her back to normal once her animal spirit takes control?" Casey asks. "We can figure that out later. We should get out of here while we still can." RJ says. Dominick lets Madeline out of the hug. Then everyone starts to leave the temple.

Everyone gets past the front gate. Dominick looks back over at Madeline. "Maddie, you sure that you can make it back on your own you look exhausted." Dominick says. "Yeah and Dominick I'm sorry If I knew a little kung fu this wouldn't have happened." Madeline apologizes. Then Madeline feels the forest start to spin around her and a few seconds later she falls to the forest floor. Dominic runs over to her and catches her before she hits the ground. "Maddie are you ok?" he asks. Madeline slowly shakes off the dizzy spell. "Yes I'm fine I just lost it for a second." she answers. Everyone runs over to them.

"Madeline I think it would a good idea if we take you back to the loft.' RJ says. "It will go faster if you let me carry you.' Dominick suggests. "That if you make it back that is." a monster says. The monster has two giant rinshi with him. The other rangers morph to battle the monster RJ tells Dominick to stay with Madeline. The battle goes on for a while until it open up a portal. The other rangers can grab onto a few trees to keep themselves from getting sucked inside. Dominick and Madeline weren't so lucky and they get sucked inside.


	9. Spirit world detor part one

Normal POV

Master Guin and Master Rilla were doing their usual walk through the woods. They notice Madeline lying on the path a few feet in front of them. They run up to her. "Master Guin is she all right?" Master Rilla asks. Master Guin bent down to check her pulse. "Yes, but we should take her back to my place." Master Guin answers. Master Rilla nods and carefully picks Madeline up. They walk back to Master Guin's house.

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Dominic is still trying to find out where Madeline had landed. He limps down the path because he broke his ankle after he landed. He is taking a short break under a tree. Master Lope and Master Lep come up to him. "You're the rhino ranger correct?" Master Lope asks. "Yes, I am" Dominic answers. "How did you get here?" Master Lep asks. "The monster my friends were fighting opened up a portal and Madeline and I got sucked inside." Dominic answers. "Where is she now?" Master Lep asks. "I don't know we got separated after we landed here.' Dominic answers. Dominic starts to get back to his feet. The only problem is that his right ankle didn't want him to move. He quickly sat back down. Master Lope notices that his ankle is swollen. "You should take it easy son you're injured." Master Lope says. "I know that but I can't rest. I have to find Madeline. Then get back to my friends to help them fight Dai Shi." Dominic says. "Master Guin should be able to help you out." Master Lep says. "Good idea Master Lep." Master Lope says. He helps Dominic to his feet. Then everyone heads to Master Guin's.

Back at the loft, Casey and the others are trying to figure out where the portal had transported Dominic and Madeline to. "Do you think the portal transported them to the spirit world?" Casey asks. "I think that's the best option we've got because Dom morpher signal isn't transmitting from anywhere in the city." RJ answers. "How are we supposed to get them back here?" Theo asks. "Technically Theo if they are in the spirit world the master that live there can just open up another portal to bring them back here." Casey reminds him."So we are supposed to wait until they come back then?" Lilly asks. "Looks that way Lilly, and the master their will do everything they can to get them back here safe." RJ answers. Everyone gets back to work and went down stairs to help Fran in the pizzeria. "Man I hope that they are all right." Lilly thinks to herself.

Back in the spirit world Master Lope and Master Lep walk up to Master Guin's house. Master Lep knocks on the door. Master Guin goes to answers it. She opens the door and sees her two fellow Master and the injured Dominic. "Come on in you two your new friend needs to get off that ankle." Master Guin says, as she gestures for them to come in. Master Lope helps Dominic to a stool. Master Lep walks over to the cot in the corner of the room.

"Hello Master Lep, do you know who this girl is?" Master Rilla asks. Master Lep looks down and sees Madeline. He uses his fingers to fix his daughter's hair. "Yes I do Master Rilla. This is my daughter Madeline." Master Lep answers. "I had a feeling that she was your daughter. I felt your leopard sprit within her. Master Rilla says. "How long has she been like this?" Master Lep asks. "I can't really answer that question because she was unconscious when Master Guin and I found her." Master Rilla answers. A few minutes later Master Guin comes over to them and Madeline slowly start to come around. Madeline looks around the room and sees her father's face.

"Dad is that really you?" Madeline asks, as she lifts her left hand up to touch his face. "Yes, Mattie it's me." Master Lep answers, as he takes a hold of his daughter's hand. Madeline ties to sit up to give her father a hug. She feels a sharp pain radiate from several part of her body. The pain causes her to lie back down quickly. "Take it easy Mattie, your hurt." Master Lep tells his daughter, as he sets his hand on her good shoulder. "Dad, where is Dominic?" she asks.

"I'm over her Maddie." Dominic answers. Madeline looks to her left and see Dominic sitting on the stool. Master Guin is wrapping up his ankle. Then she puts an ice pack on it. Dominic thanks her and gets up to go over to Madeline. He gets about five steps before he starts to fall towards the floor. Master Lope runs over to him and catches him before he hits the floor.

"Dominic" Madeline yells. "Don't worry Maddie I'm ok" Dominic says. "Sure you are" Madeline says sarcastically. Master Lope helps him over to the cot. Master Guin brings the stool over as well. Dominick sits back down on the stool. "Dominick, I'm sorry this is all my fault." Madeline apologizes. "Maddie I'm the one who should be sorry. I promised you that I would protect you and I failed." Dominic says. "Dominic how about we agree that both of us messed up, and try to forget that this ever happened." Madeline says. "Ok it's a deal.' Dominic says. "Good" Madeline says with a smile.

The master went outside to talk about the current situation. "You know we can open another portal so they can get back to help the other rangers." Master Lope says. "True but neither of them are in any condition to fight." Master Guin adds. "True and I know that my daughter hasn't done much training either." Master Lep says. "Do you think we should help her train once she is strong enough that is?" Master Guin asks. "I think that would be a good idea." Master Lep answers agreeing with his fellow master. "I'm I the only one of us that noticed the feeling that those two have for each other?" Master Rilla asks. "Yes, Master Rilla I have felt it too. It seems to me that the rhino has tamed my little kitten." Master Lep answers. The master talk among themselves for a few more minutes before they head back inside the house.

They enter the house and go over towards the cot. The masters notice that Madeline had fallen back to sleep. Dominic had fallen asleep also. Dominic's head is lying on Madeline's chest and he is holding Madeline's right hand. The master could hear the sound of the young couple's animal sprit. Madeline's spirit is purring happily and Dominic's spirit is lowing happily as well. Master Guin gets a spare blanket and goes back over to Dominic. She wraps it around him. Then she walks back over towards the other masters. "You know the poor boy is going to have a stiff neck once her wakes up." Master Rilla says. "You may be right master Rilla but do you really want to try to separate them?" Master Guin asks. "To be completely honest no they do look kinda cute." Master Rilla answers. They decide to let them rest and they master went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

* * *

**AN: What will happen next. Keep reading to find out. Don't forget to post a review. I appreciate it the continued support from all my readers.**


	10. Spirit world detour part 2

Madeline's POV

The days pass well at least I think it was a couple days. The whole concept of time is different in the spirit world. I'm outside training with Master Guin. "Remind me again, why I have to train?" I ask. "Your father wants you to be ready to fight Di Shi when you get back to Ocean Bluff." She answers. "What if I don't want to go back?" I ask. "What do you mean Madeline?" she replies. "Forget it let's just drop it." I say. Master Guin drops the subject and we get back to training. A few minutes later we take a break. Dominic comes over to us with a towel and a glass of water.

"You're dad was right. You picked this up really quick." He says. I thank him and take the towel to dry the sweat from my face. Then he hands me the glass of water. I gratefully accept it and drink the whole glass in one big gulp. "I'll let you two kids talk." Master Guin says as she heads back in the house. We walk over to a tree and sat down under it. I snuggle up into Dominic's chest. I get a whiff of a strong scent.

"Is that sweat or a new body spray?" I ask. "It's sweat kitten you're not the only one who has to train while we are here." he answers. "I should have guessed that. One more question are you going to come up with another cute nick name for me?" I say. "What wrong you don't like being called kitten?" he asks. "No I do like it but after a while it's kinda getting old." I answer. "I'll try to come up with a new nick name for you." he says. We sat under the tree and listen to the quietness of the forest.

Normal POV

Back inside the house, the master Guin and master Lep are talking. "Master Guin how is my daughter's training going?" master Lep asks. "Really well master Lep I believe that she'll be ready to leave in two days or so." master Guin answers. "That's great but I know she doesn't want to leave." Master Lep says. "Yes I got that feeling too while we were training this morning." Master Guin says. A few minutes later Dominic and Madeline enter the room. "Hey dad" Madeline greets. "Hi, Mattie master Guin tells me that your training is going really well." Master Lep says. "Yeah I know she already told me during training this morning." Madeline says. "You know what that means right?" Master Lep asks. "Yes, dad I know." Madeline says. "What does it mean?" Dominic asks. "It means that you two can go back to Ocean Bluff." Master Guin answers. "Really that's great." Dominic says.

"I don't want to go back I want to stay here forever." Madeline thinks to herself. She walks over to the table in middle of the room. Everyone looks over towards Madeline. Madeline sees a milk carton and slashes with her claws. They watch as the milk flows out of the cut in the carton and falls onto the floor. Madeline looks down at the floor as tears start to roll down her cheeks. Master Lep walks over to his daughter.

"Mattie, sweetie are you ok?" master Lep asks. Madeline looks up at her father. "No, dad I'm not. I…" Madeline says as the tears continue to roll down her face. Maser Lep puts his arm around her and Madeline sets her head in his chest. "I know the real reason that you don't want to leave" Master Lep says. "Really dad what is it?" Madeline asks. "You don't want to forget everything that has happened." Master Lep answers. "I also don't want you to leave me again." Madeline says. "I've told you this before Mattie, my physical body may be gone but the spirit of a Phai Zhuq can never be destroyed. I'm always watching over you Mattie." Master Lep says."I know dad, but I still don't want to leave. I love you dad."Madeline says. "I love you too Madeline." Master Lep says. Then everything starts to fade away.


	11. Welcome back Madeline

Normal POV

Inside Madeline's room Dominic watches as she is starting to wake up. Madeline looks to her left and sees Dominic. "Dom, where am I?" Madeline asks. "You're in your room back in the loft." Dominic answers. "How did I get here? I thought we were in the spirit world." She says. "You've been unconscious for the past three days Kitten. You've been here in the loft the whole time." Dominic explains. "So we never got sucked into a portal by that monster?" she asks. "When the monsters laser blast hit us you hit that tree really hard." He says. "So that whole trip to the spirit world was a dream." She says. "I'm afraid so kitten." He says.

Madeline tires to sit up but Dominic lays her back down gently. "Take it easy kitten you're still injured." He says. "That would explain why just about every muscle in my body is talking back." she says. Dominic chuckles at his girlfriend's last statement. "I'm happy that you're awake but I think I should get back to work." He says. "Wait you haven't worked in the pizzeria in three days." She says. "Yes" he says. "RJ lets you take that much time off." She says. Dominic nods. "Wow RJ is a really nice guy." She says. "Yeah I know, I'll be back in bit." He says. "Ok, my big strong rhino just promise me that you'll come back after work." She says. "I will I promise." He says. Dominic kisses her on the forehead and gets up from the chair.

Dominic walks down the stairs to the kitchen. Lilly looks over at him. "How's Madeline?" she asks. "She's still in a lot of pain but at least she is conciuos." Dominic answers. 'That's good to hear.' RJ says. "I know RJ." Dominic says. Then everyone gets ready to work the lunch rush.

Back in Madeline's room, she wakes up from a power nap. When she looks to her left she sees her mom standing next to her. "Hello Mads, How are you feeling?" Fiona asks her daughter. "OK mom, how long have you been here." Madeline replies. "A few days Mads. How about you let clean those cuts on your back." Fiona says. "Do you have to mom they don't hurt.' Madeline says. "They may not hurt Mads but they will heal faster if you let me clean them.' Fiona says. Then Lilly walks in with the first aid kit and hands it to Fiona. "HI, Lilly." Madeline says. "Madeline I'm happy to see that you're awake." Lilly says. Lilly sets the first aid kit down on the table next to the hammock and helps Madeline sit up. Fiona walks over behind Madeline and rolls up her daughter's shirt. She takes off old bandages and sets them down on the table. She opens the first aid kit and takes out the peroxide. She puts a little onto a cotton ball. Fiona watches as her daugther starts to flinch as she dabs the cotton ball onto the cuts.

"I thought you said that they didn't hurt Mads." Fiona says. "They only hurt when you clean them." Madeline says. A few minutes later Fiona finishes cleaning the cuts on Madeline's back and puts on a new bandage. Then Fiona rolls down her shirt and Lilly lays her back down in the hammock. Then Fiona hears her daugther's stomach growl. "I'm guessing that you're hungry huh Mads?" Fiona asks. "I could eat." Madeline answers. "Ok Mades I'll be back in a bit." Fiona says. "Well mom you know where to find me.' Madeline says. Fiona chuckles at her daugther's joke. "You defintally got your sense of hummor from your father along wtih his animal spirit." Fiona thinks to herself. Fiona and Lilly leave the room.


	12. Motherly instinct frustration

Normal POV

A week later Madeleine is strong enough to get out of bed. She walks out of her room and sees her friends. "Good morning Maddie." Casey says. "Good morning to you too Case but were Dominic." she says. Casey tells her that he's still sleeping. She shakes her head and smiles. Everyone walks over to where Fiona is making breakfast. They take their seats in front of the counter. "Morning mom what's for breakfast?" she asks. "Strawberry pancakes and turkey bacon." Fiona answers. "Sounds good I'm starving." Madeleine says as. Fiona chuckles as she hands her daughter a plate of food. She thanks her mom for the food and starts to eat.

A few minutes later Dominic enters the room and Madeleine looks up from her plate to look over at him. Madeleine swallows what is in her mouth before she says anything. "Morning my white rhino." she says. "Good morning to you too kitten and I'm happy to see that you're out of bed." Dominic says. Madeleine gets up from her stool and walks over to him. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Not in front of your mom." Dominic says blushing. "Dom my mom is a Phai Zhuq master remember." she says. "My daughter has a good point Dominic I can sense how much you two care for each other. I could tell that you two are a couple by the way you act when you're together." Fiona says. They walk over to Fiona and sit down. After breakfast everyone heads down stairs to go to work. Dominic and Madeleine are the last ones to head down stairs.

"Hold up Mades I don't think you should go to work." Fiona says. "Mom all I'm going to be doing is singing. I'm not going to be waiting on tables or working in the kitchen." Madeline says as she turns back around to face he mom. "I know Mades but you're still recovering." Fiona argues. "Mom I'm fine really why are still treating me like a cub." Madeline says. "Because you're acting like one" Fiona says. "This is so unfair. You're ruining my life." Madeline says. "Madeline you need to stay here." Fiona says. "But mom" Madeleine says. "No Mades not another word." Fiona says. "Fine how about three. I hate you." Madeline says as she runs down stairs to the pizzeria. "Madeline Lynn come back here." Fiona yells towards her daughter.

RJ's POV

I hear the door from loft slam shut. Then I see Madeline running out of the pizzeria with tears rolling down her cheeks. A few seconds later Dominic walks in. "Hey Dom, what happened up there?" I ask. "Maddie and her mom got into an argument over her coming back to work." Dom answers. "I can see why Madeline would be upset I mean she loves singing for the people that come in." Casey says. "I know Case but her mom is only doing this because she loves her." Lily says. "I'm pretty sure she knows that Lily but I think Madeline feels like her mom doesn't trust her to live on her own. I'm sure that master Snowy really came here because she wasn't ready to let Madeline go." My dad says as he walks in. "How can you be so sure dad?" I ask. "I can sense it son." he answers. "What should we do?" Dominic asks. "Dad can you go talk with master Snowy?" I ask. Dad nods and goes upstairs. "While he is doing that I'll go find Madeleine. The rest of you just get things ready to go." I say. "You got it boss." Dominic says. I leave to go find Madeline.

Master Finn's POV

I walk upstairs to the loft and see master Snowy putting the dishes away. She turns around to grab another plate."Hello master Finn" she greets. "Hello to you too Fiona" I say. "What brings you here?" she asks. "I know the real reason why you came here. You don't believe that Madeline is capable to live on her own." I say. "You're right Master Finn is she is very capable it's just she wasn't ready to go." She says. "She wasn't ready or maybe you weren't ready." I say. She sets her hands on the counter. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're right again Finn I wasn't ready to let her go. I mean she is my little girl." She says. "I know but you can't hold on to them forever." I remind her. "I know" she says. "How about we go help my son bring her back here?" I ask. She nods and we leave the loft.

Madeline's POV

I'm at the ocean skipping stones. The stones are sinking well like stones instead of skipping on the water's surface. "You know they don't skip when you're mad." RJ says. I try to skip another stone before I turn around to face him. "Hey RJ, just for the record I'm not mad." I say. "Then what do you call it?" he asks. "I'm just upset I mean I never said anything like that to my mom before." I say. "Dom said that you and your mom got into a little argument." RJ says. "We and she was just being so..." I say as I let a frustrated grunt. "She was being so what?" RJ asks. "Completely well like a mom. I hate her for making me say that I hate her." I say. "You know that she only is acting like this because she loves you." he reminds me. "I know RJ it's like she doesn't want me to live on my own life. Sometimes having a parent that is a Phai Zqua master is a little hard." I say. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I had a hard time coming up with a good explanation of what my parents did for a living to all my friends from school." I answer. Then I see mom and Master Finn walk up.

Normal POV

The masters stop and stand next to RJ. "Hey sweetie, I think we need to talk." Fiona says. "I know mom and I'm sorry when I said I hated you I was just..." Madeline says. Master Snowy walks up to her daughter. "I know sweetie, look no parent wants to see their child grow up but every parent knows someday they have to." Fiona says. "Mom I'll always be your little girl." Madeline says as she gives her mom a hug. Fiona returns her daughter's hug by nearly squeezing all the air from her lungs. "Mom choking not breathing" Madeline says. Fiona apologies as she releases her daughter from her hug."Look I'm going to stay here a little longer but I promise that I'll only tell you what to do when I help you train. Any other time I'll keep my mouth shut." Fiona says. "I guess that could work." Madeline says. "How's about I let go get back to work?" Fiona asks. "Really mom" Madeline replies. "Yes and we better hurry Casey told me that everyone loves hearing you sing." Fiona says. "Thanks mom" Madeline says as she gives her mom another quick hug. "You're welcome Mades." Fiona says. Then everyone head back to JK pizza.


	13. first day of Training

Normal POV

Two weeks later Madeleine wakes up and walks out to meet up with her friends. "Morning kitten" Dominic says. "Good morning to you to my white rhino." Madeline says. "Are you ready to start Maddie?" R.J. asks. "Start what exactly?" Madeline asks. "Your training remember your mom said that she would train you." R.J. says. "Why do I have to train again?" she asks. "Because Mades, your father and I think it's best for you to help the others fight dai Shi." Fiona answers as she enters the room. Madeleine turns around to face to face her mom. "Do you really think that I have what it takes to be a super hero?" she asks. "Yes I do Mades. How about we get to work?" Fiona says. Madeline nods and they walk over to the mat.

Twenty minutes later Fiona notices how quickly her daughter mastered all the basics she tells Madeline that they are going to spar. The two bow to each other before they start to spar. Ten minutes into the match Fiona calls for her animal spirit. She watches her daughter flinch. Then watch as her Owl spirit pins her to the mat. Madeline starts to have a flash back of when the bullies pinned her with their animal spirits. Fiona watch as her daughter releases her spirit to free herself from her Owl spirit. Then Madeline gets to her feet and runs out of the room. "Mades, wait come back." Fiona yells.

R.J.'s POV

I walk over to Master Snowy and see a confused look on her face. "Do you know why my daughter just ran off?" she asks. "Yes, she ran into some bullies and they used her animal spirits to bully her." I answer. Then she tells me that she is going to go find her daughter.

Master Snowy's AKA Fiona's POV

I walk into the woods and I get a few feet into it when I hear the sound of my daughter crying. I follow the sound and find her sitting next to a small pond. I walk closer to her slowly. "Mom, I know your there." Mades says through the tears. "You did inherit my good sense of hearing." I say. She gets up off the ground and turns around to face me. "I may have inherited dad's leopard spirit but I not brave like he was." Mades says. "Honey, why didn't tell me what happened?" I ask. "I was embarrassed too I mean my parents are Phai Zhuq masters. I'm sorry mom." Mades answers. "Mades, you have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong it was the bullies." I say.

I motion for Mades to come closer and she runs up to me. I give her a hug. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't control my animal spirit" Mades says through the tears. "You'll learn how to control your spirit sweetie. You'll also learn how to overcome this and move on." I say as I rub her back to calm her down. "You're not mad that I ran away are you?" Mades asks as she start to sob quietly. "No, Mades I not mad." I answer. Mades looks up at me and I see her crack a small smile. I use my right hand to dry the tears from her eyes. "Do I have to go back and train some more?" Mades asks. "No, I think you've done enough for today." I say. She nods and I release her from my hug. Then we head back to the pizzeria.

Dominic's POV

Madeline and Master snowy walk in the room. "Hey kitten, how about we go get some ice cream. I found this place that makes it especially for people who are lactose intolerant." I say. "Mom, can I go?" Madeline asks. "Sure go ahead I think you've earned a treat for all the hard work you did this morning." Master Snowy says. Madeline walks over to me. Then we leave to head to the ice cream shop.

While we are walking to the ice cream shop I notice that Madeline is a little on edge. "Hey kitten, what's wrong?" I ask. "It's nothing my white rhino really." she answers. "You know that I can tell that you're lying right?" I say. "You got me my white rhino, this is the place where the bullies well bullied me." She says. "I'm sorry kitten" I say. "It's ok my white rhino." Madeline says as she kisses me on the cheek.

After we get our ice cream I can see Madeline start to inhale her ice cream. "Slow down kitten before you get a brain freeze." I say. "Sorry my white rhino I haven't had ice cream in forever." She says. "I understand I bet when you found out that your lactose intolerant it must have felt like you got hit by a truck." I say. "Yeah, that's pretty much it in a nut shell." She says. We are walking through the park when we get attacked by some rensii. "You think that you can handle fighting off these guys?" I ask. "I guess I'll have to show these guys what my mom taught me this morning." She answers.

We start to fight the rensii and Madeline is doing really well. She defeats the two that were in front of her but three were coming up behind her. I watch her do a back flip then slash all three of them at once. She runs over to me. "Don't you think that you should morph?" she asks. "Actually I think we should morph." I answer. "We?" she asks. I reach into my pocket and take out a bracelet. "R.J made this for you. He said it would ranger up your animal spirit." I say.

* * *

**AN: Will Madeline take the morpher and become the leopard ranger? Keep reading to find out. **


End file.
